


Unexpected

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: ABOweekendFics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verse 2, alpha bros, ffxvaboweekend, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Prompt: Situational: Unplanned PregnancyWell, okay, maybe they should have expected it. But it came as a surprise nonetheless.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post game as a fix it fic (think Extra Verse but Ardyn’s definitely dead and Noct was just brought back Look I don’t know how, don’t ask me questions just let me self-indulge). Omega Noct, Alpha Bros. The first two paragraphs are the only parts that are M-rated if anyone wants to skip them.

It hit Noctis in the middle of his heat; a fleeting thought at the back of his mind. It sort of…swirled around back there, almost aimless. Like it was an important bit of information that couldn’t simply be brushed off but…in Noct’s defense he couldn’t exactly hone the rest of his mind in on it. Not when the forefront of it was thick with haze from the heady scent of heat and rut and sex. He couldn’t even manage coherent speech in that moment, let alone coherent thought. He was surrounded by alpha: three alphas in fact, two of which had already knotted him and the third was currently in the process of it. Well…getting to it, Noctis supposed. He was still propped up on shaky hands and knees… _forearms_ and knees, and face as well since that was being pressed into the pillow over and over again as he was pounded into over and over again.

All three of his alphas had gone a little stir crazy when they smelled heat on his skin, the first proper heat in months after he’d emerged from the crystal and the first heat he’d experienced with them in general after ten years of being separated. Needless to say he wasn’t surprised when his heat sent them all reeling. Only one of them was actually in rut, but the other two took him with the same rut-like enthusiasm. Three alphas mindless with lust, running their fingers along a slick soaked opening, stroking a small but perky arousal, teasing a throbbing clit with rough finger pads, pressing their mouths to every inch of Noctis’ skin when they weren’t penetrating him so deeply and fully…it was no wonder he couldn’t focus on a single coherent thought. His mind was only intent on taking everything they had to offer. Thus Noctis could say with confidence that when the third knot entered him and he screamed through yet another orgasm that he’d been well and truly filled to the brim with cum. It was a nice sentiment to his heat-soaked consciousness, sending a shock of instinctual thrill through him at the idea that his alphas had taken care of him so well. That they’d satisfied him so well. And as he lay sated in the afterglow, the odd feeling at the back of his mind drifted away while contentment took its place. He’d be knotted for a while and then they’d start up again soon after until finally the heat subsided.

It only occurred to him later that he hadn’t been on birth control.

That ‘later’ being a couple of months afterwards when he found himself sitting in front of his favorite meal at the dinner table and grimacing in disgust at the smell that had been wafting from it. It took a moment for it to occur to him why he wouldn’t touch his barramundi. All he knew in that moment was that his stomach was churning at even the thought of putting it in his mouth. He didn’t think he was sick, hadn’t exactly been around enough people to catch something anyway. He certainly hadn’t stopped liking barramundi at any point between his ten year ‘nap’. The fish was prepared well and came from a quality source (quote unquote around that quality, when Noctis considered how fucked every ecosystem had been by the scourge) so it wasn’t as if the food was bad or rotten. There weren’t many other possibilities that came to mind when it concerned Noct’s favorite dish suddenly becoming so undesirable, but Noctis supposed the last option wasn’t so farfetched. Which brought him back to that niggling feeling in the back of his head that he’d ignored all that time earlier. He wasn’t stupid, he could pick up pretty easily on the signs when they were right there in his face. He’d spent his heat with three alphas and no birth control and now his sense of smell was off and his food was suddenly gross. Putting two and two together after that wasn’t particularly hard.

Still…it would have been a lie to say it didn’t catch him off guard at all. He simply hadn’t been thinking about it. Heirs were a thing and all, and he knew he’d eventually be having at least one, but it had been a possibility shoved off far into the future to make way for the now. And the now was so chocked full with plans and meetings and rebuilding that he didn’t really have time to even think about kids, let alone start having them. Honestly this may have been a blessing in disguise. If not for an unplanned pregnancy, any planned kids would be pushed so continuously out of mind that he might have gotten too old for birthing to be an option. Not that he’d have minded adopting either but well…

No. There was a warmth that spread through him at the idea of popping his own kids out. He might not have wanted to do it soon, but he still wanted it. Now that it was happening, he was pretty cool about it. He didn’t feel the need to freak out or panic over it. He wasn’t scared or apprehensive. Honestly, until he got a concrete confirmation from a doctor, he wasn’t even all that overly excited about it. It was nice but it wasn’t sinking in fully until he knew for certain.

With that thought, he took his plate into the kitchens and asked one of the cooks for something lighter. And after he finished his food, he arranged for a doctor’s visit.

-o-

“Sooo…you’re saying you’re not sick?”

“Yup.”

“But you had to go to the doctor’s…why again?”

“To get something checked out.”

Prompto’s face scrunched into a frown at the vague answers Noctis was giving him, earning only an indifferent shrug. Noct had to hide a small smirk, finding it somewhat amusing to keep his lovers on the edges of their seats with the news. They’d all practically bum rushed him and started the interrogations after he’d received a call from the doctor that he’d refused to let them answer, and he’d kept his responses as under-detailed as possible. He told himself he was creating anticipation but really, the only one anticipating anything was him with the news confirmed that he was indeed carrying the beginnings of a little person inside him. The others were just confused.

“So if you’re not sick then there must be some other reason you had to visit the doctor,” Ignis picked up where Prompto left off. “Are you injured? Does something feel off? Are you sure you’re alright, Noct? You know you can talk to us.”

All three alphas crowded around Noctis, standing over him in a smothering manner. Usually this was the part where the omega bowed to their alpha’s influence and spilled their guts or something like that, but Noctis simply leaned back in his seat and eyed them all evenly. He’d known them too long for alpha influence to mean anything. It was just a bunch of pheromones anyway, it wasn’t like omegas couldn’t ignore them. On top of that, Noctis’ sense of smell was still off. And not just that…

“Is that why you smell so weird? Something is wrong, isn’t it?” Gladio huffed, arms crossed. Noctis rolled his eyes at the comment.

“I do _not_ smell weird. Just… _different_.”

That. Noctis could smell himself. It was the strangest thing he’d ever experienced. People can’t smell their own scents most of the time, and while he’d known pregnant omegas and betas had heightened senses, including the sense of smell, he hadn’t known it’d gone quite that far. And on top of that, he did smell different. At least, different from how he figured he usually smelled, because there was an underlying current of something sterile and clean to go along with his own scent and he’d never heard the guys mentioning anything like that when they told him he smelled good to them. At least he hoped they didn’t like the smell of ‘hospital’. But it wasn’t bad or _weird_ , it was just…not the usual.

Unfortunately for him, Ignis picked up on what Noctis had figured out and it didn’t take long for him to puzzle through that information. That meant the charade was up.

“…You can smell your own scent?” After all, how else would Noctis know it was different? His doctor certainly wouldn’t have told him, the old man was a beta with enough nose hair to block out even normal smells. He should have figured Iggy would notice that. “Noct, what’s going on?”

The other two waited patiently for a bomb to drop, and Noctis figured he’d have to deliver this information in the most sensitive way possible.

“I’m pregnant.”

Or not, because it really wasn’t a bomb, and they really didn’t need to react to it like it was.

So, of course, that’s exactly what they did.

“Wait, **what**??”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us in the first place?!”

“This is—! This is—!”

“Noct, I…I hadn’t known…I hadn’t even…”

“Holy shit, dude this is—!”

“We’re seriously gonna be dads and you didn’t think to tell us?!”

“To think I didn’t even notice the signs! The uneaten food, the sick spells…”

“ _This is awesome!!!_ ”

“I—well yes. Yes! Quite so, this is absolutely wonderful!”

“Shit, I’ve gotta let everybody know! We’re gonna be dads! Iris is gonna flip!”

“We have to prepare for this! This is simply marvelous!”

“Fuck, I wish dad were here for this, he’d flip too!”

“We should name him…Boko? Hmm. Or maybe it’s a her. Chocolina?”

“Do you need me to find you good nesting materials? There won’t be much on the market right now but perhaps if I talk to the right people…”

“Wait, which of us is the dad? …Fuck it, we’re all the dad!”

“Chocolatte! That’s a cute name for a girl! Right?”

“We really ought to work on your diet. That child will need vegetables or they’ll come out a shriveled up bean.”

…Did Ignis seriously just compare his baby to a shriveled up—no okay, that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was they were freaking out and Noctis needed the situation back in his control again before they freaked _him_ out.

“Guys, damn. It’s a baby, not the end of the world.” Again.

Comically, their jaws all snapped shut in unison. For all of three seconds.

“Like hell. It’s still a life changing event, Noct,” Gladio said as he slumped down in the chair next to Noctis, Ignis having already stolen the other one while Prompto went to sit on the counter itself. “It’s not every day someone finds out they’re gonna be a parent. ‘Scuse us for being a little excited.”

“Indeed. It might not be the end of the world, but it’s quite the opposite. The beginning of new life—life that we all created together. It is a bit overwhelming at first,” Ignis continued.

“Honestly, we faced the end of the world, and this is still a bigger deal,” Prompto concluded.

Well, yeah. Noctis got that. Hell, he was the one having the kid, of course he understood just how big of a deal it really was. But it wasn’t going to change the fact that he was still in the early stages of pregnancy and while all manner of changes were happening inside him, nothing much was happening outside aside from the morning sickness. He wasn’t planning on losing his shit just yet when he couldn’t even physically see his baby without medical equipment.

Plus, they were all really unprepared for this.

Ten years ago, an unexpected royal pregnancy would have meant announcements over the radio and television, social media posting every little detail the journalists could get their hands on, meetings and interviews, presentations and baby showers. And this would have been one royally spoiled baby, receiving gifts from every major company and every big time celebrity in all of Lucis. There would have been parties galore, toys and clothes and necessities arriving in a never ending stream. Their nest would’ve damn near been spun from gold, literally in some cases as Noctis remembered having owned blankets with goldworked embroidery, filled with silks and velvets and the softest of downs. They would’ve been wreathed in fancy clothing and blankets from the moment they were born, tended to hand and foot by servants and nurses, and privileged with everything. No one would have cared that it wasn’t a planned baby. They were going to celebrate the fact that there was a baby at all. An heir to the throne was a pretty big deal in a monarchy after all. Especially when the royal family tree didn’t stretch its branches out very far. Couldn’t have too many children running around with the power of the crystal, not with the constant threat of Niflheim looming in the distance.

But now? News didn’t travel fast in the current day and age. The baby will likely have been born for months before the entire kingdom finds out. It’d still be celebrated, mostly in Insomnia, but it would be small. Most didn’t have much to give. The gifts would be limited to what was absolutely necessary and they’d be small and practical. No fancy clothes and silks and gold. At least, nothing that wasn’t handed down from Noctis himself, and possibly Ignis and Gladio. No celebrities and parties and big presentations on tv. The nest would be barebones in comparison to whatever the queen’s was like when Noctis was born. He’d still try to fill it with the best he could find, but it wouldn’t be the best of the best. He had no time to think and plan and gather the money needed for extravagance. Most of the treasury went towards restabilizing the economy and rebuilding lost homes, and he wasn’t taxing people more for the sake of one child. He wasn’t a monster. It hurt a little to think that his kid wouldn’t be getting the sort of nest he had been born in and more, but it hurt a lot to think his people would suffer to give extra when he was already living well enough to build at least a good nest. Compared to some, his baby was already set for extravagance anyway. How many children were born in the streets in the midst of a sunless world? This kid would have a warm, safe home with a big, secure nest and three alpha dads to protect them. That would have to be enough.

And he had nine months to at least figure out what kinda birthday gift to get the kid. He doubted a newborn baby would care much what it was.

Well, seven actually. It’d been a while since that last heat, after all.

“Hadn’t seen this coming,” Prompto spoke up again in the midst of the heavy silence left in the wake of Noctis’ announcement.

“You’d think we should’ve,” Gladio responded, his voice quieter now that he’d let the news sink in.

“It makes sense,” Ignis sighed. His eyes stayed on Noctis as he spoke. “Even once you came back, you weren’t having proper heats and thus none of us had been using contraceptives. We…had accepted the fact that we might not have needed to. But then your heat came and it was all so sudden…no one was thinking straight, we all rushed into it and… I suppose it was to be expected that a baby would come of it.”

Noctis shrugged at that. As off as his heats had been, with only a slight fever running over his skin, it had been assumed he was no longer able to carry. So even when his heat came fully back, no one knew what to really expect. Who was to say he'd actually conceive from it? Not that he was complaining that he had, certainly not. But it wasn’t hard to guess why this pregnancy was a surprise to three grown men who knew full well they fucked an omega in heat without any birth control. If they'd already gotten it in their heads not to expect anything...of course they'd go on not expecting anything. _Noctis_ hadn’t really even expected anything, not beyond that initial feeling. It was no wonder he’d come out of that doctor’s appointment so shell-shocked.

“Well,” Gladio huffed. A small smile graced his face. “It’s coming, and we’d better get ready for it.”

“Indeed. We’ll have to make an announcement to the kingdom—”

Noctis held up a hand, shaking his head. “The announcement can wait. I want to keep this between us for a little while longer.”

Blinking in only mild surprise, Ignis conceded quickly. “Alright then. The announcement is on hold until further notice. For now…”

“Names…?” Prompto tentatively pitched in.

“I’m not naming my kid after chocobos.” Noctis was quick to shut that down. Prompto opened his mouth again and was immediately interrupted.

“Or videogame characters.”

“C’mon man, really? You don’t want a baby Ezio?”

“No.”

Now, Noctis would freely admit that he was still a nerd after all these years. But he wasn’t _that_ much of a nerd. And Prompto’s typically convincing puppy eyes weren’t going to change his mind on that.

“Let’s save the naming for the gender reveal, shall we?” Ignis pitched in before Prompto could try to argue his case. Gladio mumbled something under his breath and Noctis rolled his eyes at what he caught of it.

“I’m not naming it after book authors either. Look, let’s just focus on the now, alright? Like Ignis said, we need good materials for a nest and I need to focus on scheduling regular doctor’s appointments.”

“We,” Ignis cut in. “Don’t think for a moment that you’re doing this on your own.”

“Yeah, Noct. We’re with you all the way. It’s our kid too, after all,” Prompto smiled. He reached a hand out to Noctis’ shoulder, his fingers brushing lightly against the scent gland at the junction of his neck. The other two quickly followed suit in establishing physical contact with him, and it sent a warm wave of happiness through him. Despite it all, he did have his mates there with him to help raise their child. Come what may, despite the lackluster nest they’d have to scrounge up and the press that would soon catch wind of the news and the terrifying unknowns of both pregnancy and parenthood, Noctis could look forward to it all with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto by his side.

“…How about if it’s a boy and we name him Desmond though?”

“ _Prompto_.”

“It’s a normal name!”

Okay, and yeah when they got to that point, Noctis would be choosing the name.


End file.
